Ken Tanaka
Ken Tanaka (田中 健, Tanaka Ken) was one of the members part of Akira's Group. Appearance Personality Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the Flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Ken is mostly seen in the background during this arc. Ken and four other male students were working on the fence. Akira Sengoku came along and decided to help out. Akira didn't mind the work. Ken wanted to finish the work by tonight. Tadashi Katou, Shinji Gotou, Ken and Akira heard some commotion near the center tree. They went to see what's happening. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were accused of vandalism of their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Ken was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Takashi had gathered a group of people. Ken was standing in the crowd next to Maya Miyauchi. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. Ken made a sexist remark about women should stay behind. Maya was not amused about that remark. In the end he didn't get pick. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc Ken and other boys greeted Kanako Oomori when she passed by. He and the others were speechless when Rei Ooguro came out of the shower area half-naked. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Ken listened as Shirou explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Ken and the others yelled that the Argentavis might come back and hunt them. Shirou suggested to form a group each. Ken was unseen pair up with either Shizuka Hatsuse or Ai Shioya. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Ken nearly fell down bacause of Asuka Takahashi's partner. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Murata, Kako Tsuji, Ken, Airi Narumi and Shizuka watched helplessly as the Argentavises feast on Akira. By Akira's scarifice, Ken was the first one to lead an counterattack. So after that Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime followed his example. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. At night Shinji, Ken, Maya, Yasunori Yamato and Shuu formed a defense squad. Akira gave his blessing to the group. Ken reassured Akira they will do their best. During her round Maya asked Ken if there is anything strange happen? Tanaka reported nothing here. The next morning Maya, Yasunori and Shinji found him dead on his post along with Murata and Matsushita. Takashi and Yuki Sakuma examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. Gigantopithecus arc His image was briefly seen during the flashback when Shirou recalls on his feeling at his friend's deaths each time. Animal Battle arc His image was briefly seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Quotes Trivia Masanori Tanaka could be his brother, but it didn't reveal on the manga. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group